How two met
by tokyogirl14
Summary: This is my version of how Serenity and Endymion first met and how they fell in love, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

How two met

Once upon a time, there was a prince and princess. They lived on separate places. They were born into a world of privilege and restriction, although they could have anything they would ever want, it felt as if they hardly had anything to believe in.

The prince of earth lived with his family, he was raised to be a strong ruler and warrior but he was never raised to know what love was really like. Love was something he ever heard about, love was only for peasant. He was a 6'3 tall of intrigue and mysterious, he had a body of a god that angels carved. His eyes, oh his eyes, were the shade of a midnight blue, when ever you would look at those eyes it felt as if you could get lost forever. His hair were a shade of the blackest black or jet black if you will, his hair were as soft as silk that rested on top of his head. What better name to give to this gorgeous prince, his name was Endymion, a name like that just defined a pure man. His parents always chose an airheaded princess to marry him, he hated them he wanted someone to relate and to spend hours talking about things that truly mattered and not about how marrying him would be a perfect social status or how gorgeous their children would be. Some people thought that he had his head in the clouds but he knew what he wanted. Where was the crime in that?

The princess of the moon lived on the moon with her mother and father(i know the we don't mention Serenity's father but he's in my story), she was raised and groomed to be a ruler of the moon, although she was being groomed to be like her mother, she dreamed to fall in love with a man that she could only dream of. The only love in her life was the ones she read about in books. She was 5'6 tall of purity and elegance, she had a beautiful shape like an hour glass, she had a body of a goddess. Her eyes were the shade of silver infused with blue, her eyes seemed to be the window to her soul. She had long silver blond hair, she had tow buns on top of her head just like all the women of the royal family. Her name was Serenity, her name seemed to roll of your tongue whenever anyone would say it. All the suitors that her parents chose were boring, snobs or completely hopeless. She wanted to have conversations that truly mattered like how the war raging on earth and the moon was useless and pointless or how being in love was the most important thing ever. Was it so wrong to dream about love when you are a princess?


	2. stories

2.stories

"Kunzite, have you seen my son?" the king asked.

Kunzite shook his head

"No your majesty but we will find him." Kunzite replied

Kunzite turned and left the room.

"Terran my love, please calm down."A female voice said

"How can I Gaia, our son is always staring at whatever he chooses!" he shouted

"Terran, do not shout at me, and remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure." Gaia said

He sighed then the door opened.

"My lord, you should listen to you queen." Beryl said as she came in.

"Lady Beryl what can we do for you?" Gaia asked.

Terran looked at his wife. She had long wavy brown hair. She had dark blue eyes, people knew exactly where Endimion got his eyes.

"I was looking for Endimion." Beryl said.

Kunzite went down the hall , he could only think where the prince was. He checked the library, he checked the training room, he checked Endimion's bedroom. He could not find the prince anywhere.

Endimion was seated on a stone bench and reading a book. Whenever he wanted to escape from his craziness in his life, he would read stories of the moon kingdom and the tragedies that happened in the past.

"Endimion, your parents are looking for you." Kunzite had said.

Endimion sighed, he closed the book and headed to go see his parents.

On the moon, things were hectic, as usual, the princess could not be found.

"Luna have you seen my daughter?" Queen Serenity had asked.

"No your majesty, but we are looking for her."Luna replied.

Serenity made a habit of disappearing.

"Sol this is a disaster, no one has seen your daughter." Queen Serenity had said

"Why is it, whenever our daughter disappears, you call her my daughter?" King Sol had asked.

"Because my darling she has your energetic high spirit." She replied.

"You know Luna will never find her. I will go and look for." Sol said.

He went of looking for her, he knew where she was going to be. The obvious place for her would be the bathing room and the observation room. But he and her had a place to go where no one would dare to go look for her.

He went into the library, he went into the back, there she was asleep on the couching on the window sill. She read one of her favourite earth stories of the pirate king falling in love with a beautiful princess.

He remembered reading that book to her when she was a little girl. She adored listening to her father's calming voice.

Instead of waking her up, he picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Sol, you found her!" Serenity said

"Shh, she's asleep." He replied

"Mother, father? What's going on?" princess Serenity asked

"Nothing my dear, you're tired you should rest my angel." Her father said


	3. once upon a time

3. once upon a time

Endimion arrived in the throne room.

"You wanted to see me father?" he asked

"Yes, your mother and I have decided that you need to find a wife." Terran said.

"And where exactly do you want me to find this so called wife?" Endimion asked mockingly

Terran had a very annoyed look on his face, his mother shook her head.

"Endimion don't patronize your father." Gaia said

Endimion was his father's height and he had the same color hair.

"Son listen to reason, you need to be married and produce an heir to the kingdom." His father said.

After a while Endimion just left. He went to his room, he closed the door and he shouted. He hated when his parents did that.

He felt like a child when his father was tough with him. He wanted something completely new in his life.

Serenity was brushing her hair, she placed it in the traditional buns.

"Serenity child, your mother wants to speak with you." Luna had said.

Serenity did as she was told, she went to see her mother. As she arrived in the library, her parents lifted their gazes to their daughter.

"You wanted to see me?" Serenity asked.

"Yes my darling, we wanted to tell you that you will be meeting your fiancé in two weeks." Her mother said.

"What? Mother I don't want to be married to some idiotic arrogant prince!" Serenity stated.

Her father held a strong firm look on his daughter. Whenever he looked at his daughter he saw his wife, Serenity looked exactly like her mother but instead of the violet eyes her mother had she had light blue eyes like her father.

"Serenity, your mother and I have discussed this. It is time you realize your place and to grow up! " Sol said

Tears built in her eyes, she stormed out of the room.

She ran to her room, she found a cloak and she wrapped it around her shoulders, she went to the transporter room. She wanted to know more.

She headed to somewhere no one knew who she was. She opened her eyes and she was in a different place.

She inhaled the scent of the forest. She walked around and she took in every sound she could hear.

She headed towards some beautiful flowers.

"What are you doing?" a voice said to her.

She gasped, she turned around and she saw a man staring at her.

She was scared, she tried to run but he caught her arm.

"It's alright I won't hurt you." He said calmly

She looked into his eyes, he had gorgeous dark blue eyes.

They stared into each other eyes for a longest time. There was something that clicked between them.

"I should leave before I get thrown into prison." She said softly

"Why do you say that?" He said

"Because I'm most likely on someone's property." Serenity replied.

"Tell me, who are you?" he asked.

"P, uh Serenity." She replied "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Endimion." he replied.

He took her hand and kissed it softly. She smiled softly.

"You are not going to thrown into prison, I won't allow it." He said

"You are very kind." She said

He walked to a flower and she followed him.

"Where are from?" he asked.

"To be honest I ran away from home." She stated.

He gave a look at her.

"You ran away?" Endimion asked

"Yes i needed to find something that i don't know about." Serenity answered

Suddenly there was a noise. A number of outlaws surrounded them.

"Well lookie what we got here." One of them said.

Endimion stepped in front of Serenity, he was ready to protect her. One of them had a evil grin on his face.


End file.
